infinite7fandomcom-20200215-history
One Day
"One Day" is a song by INFINITE, and the fourth track in their sixth mini album, Infinite Only. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 하루만 널 볼 수 있다면 하루만 네 맘 알 수 있다면 상처뿐이었던 네 맘을 조금만 더 일찍 알았더라면 시간을 되돌릴 수 있다면 그 아픈 상처 모두 지울 수 있다면 이제야 깨닫게 된 모든 걸 너에게 그대로 말할 수 있다면 날 바라보던 네 눈 날 안아주던 네 품 날 채워주던 네 꿈 날 감싸주던 네 숨 뒤돌아 후회해도 내 지난날의 네게 Give me a hand To live without regrets 필요 없어 그저 너를 마주하고 싶어 되돌릴 수 있다면 하루만 아니 잠깐만이라도 뒤돌아 본다면 널 되돌릴 텐데 내가 없는 넌 너도 상상할 수 없잖아 제자리로 돌아와 줘 하루만 웃을 수 있다면 다시 날 보고 웃어준다면 눈물뿐이었던 네 마음 조금만 더 일찍 알았더라면 하루만 널 볼 수 있다면 같은 실수 따윈 안 할 텐데 다시 만날 수가 없다면 이 노래가 너에게 닿게 노래할게 내가 무슨 말을 해도 넌 흘리겠지 네가 돌아와도 난 널 울리겠지만 널 웃게 하는 것 또한 나일 테니 되돌릴 수 있다면 하루만 아니 잠깐만이라도 뒤돌아 본다면 널 되돌릴 텐데 내가 없는 넌 너도 상상할 수 없잖아 제자리로 돌아와 줘 단 하루라도 널 잡을 수 있다면 내 모든 걸 다 버리고 갈게 아파했던 그 시간들 참아왔던 그 눈물을 내가 안아줄게 너 아닌 다른 누구를 만나도 너만큼 날 이해할 순 없을 텐데 네가 없는 난 너도 상상할 수 없잖아 내 옆으로 돌아와 줘 조금만 내게 잠깐만이라도 기회를 준다면 널 되돌릴 텐데 내가 없는 넌 너도 상상할 수 없잖아 제자리로 돌아와 줘 하루만 널 볼 수 있다면 하루만 네 맘 알 수 있다면 |-|Romanization= haruman neol bol su itdamyeon haruman ne mam al su itdamyeon sangcheoppunieotdeon ne mameul jogeumman deo iljjik aratdeoramyeon siganeul doedollil su itdamyeon geu apeun sangcheo modu jiul su itdamyeon ijeya kkaedatge doen modeun geol neoege geudaero malhal su itdamyeon nal barabodeon ne nun nal anajudeon ne pum nal chaewojudeon ne kkum nal gamssajudeon ne sum dwidora huhoehaedo nae jinannarui nege Give me a hand To live without regrets piryo eopseo geujeo neoreul majuhago sipeo doedollil su itdamyeon haruman ani jamkkanmanirado dwidora bondamyeon neol doedollil tende naega eopsneun neon neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha jejariro dorawa jwo haruman useul su itdamyeon dasi nal bogo useojundamyeon nunmulppunieotdeon ne maeum jogeumman deo iljjik aratdeoramyeon haruman neol bol su itdamyeon gateun silsu ttawin an hal tende dasi mannal suga eopsdamyeon i noraega neoege dahge noraehalge naega museun mareul haedo neon heulligetji nega dorawado nan neol ulligetjiman neol usge haneun geot ttohan nail teni doedollil su itdamyeon haruman ani jamkkanmanirado dwidora bondamyeon neol doedollil tende naega eopsneun neon neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha jejariro dorawa jwo dan harurado neol jabeul su itdamyeon nae modeun geol da beorigo galge apahaetdeon geu sigandeul chamawatdeon geu nunmureul naega anajulge neo anin dareun nugureul mannado neomankeum nal ihaehal sun eopseul tende nega eopsneun nan neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha nae yeopeuro dorawa jwo jogeumman naege jamkkanmanirado gihoereul jundamyeon neol doedollil tende naega eopsneun neon neodo sangsanghal su eopsjanha jejariro dorawa jwo haruman neol bol su itdamyeon haruman ne mam al su itdamyeon |-|English= If I could see you for just one day If I could understand your feelings for just one day If I could have realized your heart Was full of pain just a bit sooner If I could turn back time If I could erase all of your painful wounds If I could tell you all of the things I finally realized just as they are Your eyes looking at me Your arms holding me Your dreams filling me Your breath wrapping around me Even if you look back and regret it, The passed days can now Give me a hand To live without regrets I don’t need it all I just want to be able to face you. If I could bring you back If for just one day, no, for just one moment, If you would look back at me I could take you back You can’t imagine yourself Without me, either Come back to where you belong If for just one day, you could smile, If you could smile for me again If I could have known about your heart Filled with tears just a bit sooner If I could see you for just one day, I wouldn’t have made the same mistakes If I can’t see you again, I’ll sing this song so that it will reach you No matter what I say, you’ll just ignore it Even if you come back to me, I’m sure I’d make you cry, But I’d also be able to make you laugh If I could bring you back If for just one day, no, for just one moment, If you would look back at me I could take you back You can’t imagine yourself Without me, either Come back to where you belong If I could hold onto you for just one day, I would give up everything I have I’ll accept all of the tears you held back, And all of the time you spent in pain No matter who else I meet, Nobody will understand me like you did You can’t imagine me Without you, either Come back to my side For just a bit, for just one moment, If you would give me a chance I’d take you back You can’t imagine yourself without me, either Come back to where you belong If I could see you for just one day If I could understand your feelings for just one day Category:Songs